Making Waves
by MsMcCartney
Summary: He lives and breathes the surf, but it's the only thing that can bring him down. Golden boy Bradin has everything going for him, except the thing he loves the most. ErikaBradin. chap2 is fixed so readit again!
1. Just Another Teenage Movie

**Hi everyone, this is my new story, Making Waves. I hope you L O V E love it. I know I said there would be a sequel to Refreshingly Unoriginal, but I lied. I got completely stuck over writing it, I tried like 50 times. I had a plan but couldn't get the words onto the paper. Anywayz, I hope you enjoy.**

**Love MsMcCartney.**

**Summary- **

**He lives and breathes the surf, **

**But it's the only thing that can bring him down.**

**Golden boy Bradin has everything going for him, **

**Except the thing he loves the most.**

**BTW its Bradin/Erika **

Have you ever seen one of those cliquey American high-school movies? You'll see the cheerleaders, goths, jocks and nerds to name a few. Then there's that one guy. All the boys want to be his friend and all the girls will willingly sleep with him. As he enters the room everyone holds their breath and as he strides over-proudly down the corridor heads turn. At Playa Linda high-school this 'golden boy' was Bradin Westerly.

The blonde surfer in his final year had everything going for him… and he loved it.

I don't mean to say that Bradin took advantage of his high status, he well, just made the most of it to say it lightly.

If you looked at his average timetable it would read something like this-

Period One- History (meet Yasmin in the janitors closet.)

Period Two- Math sms Lucas about party tonight. Sit next to Cassi- ask her about Spanish Cove.

Break- Meet Lucy behind the bathrooms.

And so on.

Bradin Westerley was your average player.

No-one knows quite how he got away with it, but it was like 'Alfie' all over again. It's amazing what some girls would do for a shot at popularity. He had the world wrapped around his little finger and that's the way he liked it.

But Bradin had no time to fall in love. He told himself this over and over again whenever he felt something more than purely physical. Anyway, his heart and head were set with the sea, his one true love.

On this particular sunny, picture perfect California day Bradin had grabbed his board and headed down to the beach to meet Bryce and check out the 'scenery.'

The two tanned surfers paddled out through the clear, aqua water and past the breaking waves. The soothing water caressed Bradin's body and he felt a sense of relaxation. They sat up, one leg on either side of their boards in the calm water.

Bryce broke the silence. "Dude, where were you last night? I thought you were coming to Mel's party."

Bradin laughed loudly. "Sex is so much better with two chicks in the bed."

"Fck, you didn't!" Bryce looked gobsmacked. "Two, who were they?"

"Oops, did I say two, I meant three," he said casually, chuckling slightly.

"Three!" he squeaked back. "And I thought you were home sleeping on the couch."

"Bryce my man, I thought you'd know me more than that by now," he shook his head in reply,

"This ones mine," Bradin called, referring to an upcoming wave. He caught it with ease, and as he bent his knees to stand up he whispered "take me all the way baby."

It feels weird to describe Bradin's relationship to the wave 'intimate' but as he felt the salty spray hit his face he never felt any emotion stronger. His heart raced as he twisted and turned and as he came into shore he was overcome with, well, I don't know.

The surf was the only place he could let all is feelings show without getting hurt. When his parents died it became his sanctuary, his safety zone.

"_Good he's good." _Erika was sitting on the golden sand. Her eyes followed him all the way into shore. She watched as Bradin winked at a group of giggling girls in skimpy bikinis and shook her head. _"That boy needs a good wake up call."_

He scanned the beach and stopped and focused on Erika. He started striding, chest stuck out towards her.

"Hey stud," she called out as he neared. He nodded slightly and raised his eyebrows.

She couldn't help but notice how mature his body was. Her eyes began to wonder south and she blinked sharply. _"He is to young for you, don't even thing about it! But fck he's gorgeous." _

"You were awesome out there Brae," the slightly flustered brunette said.

He plonked him self down beside her and leaned backwards onto his elbows. "Thanks. I'm heading back to BtB, you wanna come with? Jay will be there," he asked.

Erika's eyes sunk. "Jay and I aren't together anymore."

"Oh I'm so sorry," he said sympathetically, but inside he was grinning madly. She was hot! And Bradin always got the girl he wanted.

"Doesn't matter, you're much cuter than Jay," she said abruptly without thinking.

Bradin bit his lip. "Why thankyou," he said flirtatiously.

"Sht, did I say that out loud?" Erika blushed bright red and put her head in her hands.

He grinned broadly. "Well if you really think that, why don't you come get a milkshake with me?"

"Um ok..," she started but she was cut off.

"There you are!" she turned to see her best friend Kylie standing behind her. "I couldn't see you anywhere, ready to come shopping?"

Damn, Erika had forgotten she was meeting her today.

"Oh right, can go some other time Brae, I promised Kylie I'd go with her weeks ago," she said with more than a hint of disappointment.

"Oh, alright, can I come by your place sometime tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Yep, sure, see you later Stud," she replied and with that stood up and walked away.

He felt his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled it out and put his ear to it.

"**Brae baby, it's Liv."**

_Liv, the name rung a bell but he couldn't put name to face._

"**Hey, Liv. Um what do you want?"**

"**I was just wondering if you were still coming to Spanish Cove tonight? Cause I have a special treat for you, sexy."**

_Ah, Liv. Blonde hair, about 5'4, great rack. She was in his Biology class. _

"**Sure baby. Look I got to go. See you tonight."**

"**I love you Brae, mwah."**

"**Bye."**

He pressed the 'end call' button and snickered to himself. _So vunerable._

That was the way it was with Bradin. If one of his 'girlfriends' was busy, it wouldn't worry him; he had twenty others to fall back on.

In Playa Linda, Bradin was god.

How was it guys? Would totally appreciate your reviews so I know if I should continue. Is it to short, I think it's about 1000 words but if it is I'll make the rest about 1500?

Did it go on to much or was that good to get the idea in your head that Bradin is a dirty, rotten PLAYER.

Again, hope you enjoyed it, bye!

Btw, if you review I will read your story cause I always click on the reviewer and read their stories so theirs more motivation!


	2. One Big Fuckin Dick

**Hey everyone. I was so unhappy with the original chap 2 that I decided to give it a facelift. I think this ones better, if u think so tell me, or if not I'll put the first one up.**

**Read and hopefully enjoy,**

**MsMcCartney**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emotional blackmail, Bradins number one weapon. What girl didn't fall for it? He would be nowhere without it. Well, nowhere is a slight exaggeration, he still had his popularity and charming good looks to fall back on.

No girl could resist Bradin. As he strode down the street he was bound to have half a dozen giggling girls running after him, and when he surfed, a large support group would gather at the shore, without fail.

And how did he get to be this sought after? By telling everyone of his 'friends that they were the only one for him, even if he was off in a few minutes to visit another.

Nothing could stop Bradin Westerley.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'"Mmmm, Brae I don't know if we should be doing this," Erika struggled to get a word in between his rather full on kisses.

"But Erika, I love you, I always have." _He unleashed his secret weapon._

She pushed him to the side, looking slightly guilty.

_It started to work._

"I'm really not so sure, Jay will have a fit if he finds out we're together, and I don't think anyone will approve of the age difference."

"Baby! We can keep our relationship a secret for the time being, I'm just doing what I think is best for us. I thought you loved me too." _There he went again. _Bradin pulled a puppy dog face and looked Erika in the eye.

_Strike three and she's out._

"Oh, okay," Erika said, smiling weakly.

He leant back over her and kissed down her face, along her chest, and well, you know where this is going. Once again, Bradin Westerley got his way

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A smile spread across Erika's face when she opened her eyes and saw Bradin sleeping peacefully next to her.

The sun shone through the curtains of her beach apartment, sending a heavenly glow over Bradin's face. If only god had known what he had been up to that night…

"Bradin" she whispered softly into his ear. He didn't move a muscle.

"Bradin, wake up," she repeated, louder this time.

Bradin yawned loudly and reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Who, who's that?" he groaned.

"Me silly, who else," Erika said, not knowing her question had an answer.

_Hmm, maybe Bella, Sophie, Holly, Kris, Ella, Vanessa, Bardie, Tilly, Sonali. _He didn't dare think on.

"Hey gorgeous," he said quietly, still waking up. He stretched his arms out in front of him, sitting up slowly.

"Someone obviously had a big night didn't they," Erika giggled

"But I think I might have just enough energy for a repeat," Bradin said flirtatiously, turning to face her.

She crushed her lips against his and he smiled smugly.

When I looked the word 'smugly' up in the dictionary, it gave the example, ' the cane toad smiled smugly as it feasted upon marsh flies.'

The example seemed to fit perfectly, Bradin ate girls alive.

He glanced down at his watch, the only garment that still adorned his body and shouted "shit" as he saw the time.

"Sorry baby, I've got to go," Bradin said jumping out of bed, leaving Erika with a frown on her face.

"Brae, why can't you stay, just a bit longer," she whined.

"I really do have to go Erika," he said in a bit of a huff.

"Well, at least stay for a shower, you are a very dirty boy," she said seductively.

A smile spread across his face and he replied, "maybe I could stay, jus a few minutes longer."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell me the truth, like am I fat?" Bradin looked at the girl, who couldn't have weighed more than 45kg in disbelief.

"No Sasha you're just fine," he replied in a dreary tone.

"It's Jess, but it's okay you can call me Sasha if you want, if it's easier. Anything for you Brae," she giggled and said in a high, sugary voice. Bradin mentally rolled his eyes.

Bradin sat opposite a girl, obviously effected by the hazards of peroxide. So far the conversation had been in no way stimulating, but Bradin reminded himself if he pretended to be interested, where this date would finish up.

"Look, Jess, I'm getting a bit bored of just sitting around, do you want to maybe, go somewhere, more quiet," he said, knowing he'd get his way.

The brainless girl looked as if she was going to burst and squealed "YES!"

They left the café, and headed back to Bradin's place, more precisely his bedroom, Jess gripping tightly to his arm, cutting off all circulation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they say, seeing is believing. Erika didn't believe Jay when he said getting involved with Bradin would only end with her in tears, or those other hundreds of girls who knew Bradin for what he truly was, a dirty, rotten player.

But when Erika saw him, butt naked, with some perky blonde straddling his lap, and a look of ecstasy upon his face, she believed.

She stood frozen at his door, thinking in how many tongues she could scream I HATE YOU BRADIN WESTERLY, but unable to get a word out.

"It's not what it looks like looks like" was all he could say. Disappointing comeback really, for someone so experienced in this sort of situation.

She bolted out of the room, but stopped in her tracks when Bradin yelled out 'WAIT!"

A few seconds later he popped out of his room, stark naked.

Erika shielded her eyes and turned away.

"What? It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Erika turned back to face him, just to realise he was standing no more than a few inches away from her.

"Why don't you come join us?" he said seductively, moving closer until she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Oh my god, a new fucking low for Bradin Westerley," Erika shouted, pushing him away with quite a force. "You sleazy fucking idiot."

"I'm sorry Erika. I don't know what's wrong," he said, slightly over-rehearsadly.

"How dare you make me look like I'm the one at fault," she screamed with growing aggravation. "How could I let myself be humiliated by a freaking seventeen year old? This was all a bad idea," she continued, shaking her head.

"Look, I didn't think it was serious, we were just having a bit of fun," he said as if it would make everything better.

"You have a nerve Bradin Westerley. You're just one big fucking dick," she yelled, taking the final word, before running off.

"You sure you don't want to join," he called as she disappeared down the corridor.

He shrugged his shoulders when he heard the door slam and walked back into his bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Jess asked, looking completely confused.

"Oh nothing baby, now, what were in the middle of?" Bradin said, chuckling slightly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You would have thought that Bradin would have been even just a bit upset when he 'broke-up' with one of his 'girlfriends,' but he just shook it off.

(Inverted commas seem to be of a common use is this story don't they.)

To him there was always plenty more fish in the sea, and losing one girl was no problem, in fact, it meant he had less to worry about. That way, he could put in even more love and commitment to surfing. (It's funny, guys usually hate those words unless they are relating to sport, cars etc.)

If only he cared as much for his girlfriends as he did for the surf

In Bradin Westerley's world, surfing was sacred, and sex was not.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yay finish, how was it guys? Spicier than the original. Haven't got much to say except, from what you've read, do you prefer Refreshingly Unoriginal or Making Waves.**

**Love always, MsMcCartney.**


	3. Thanks

Just a thankyou for all the reviews so far, I am really happy with all your contribution, thanks!

Oh n if you didn't no, chapter 2 has had a complete makeover, its all new.

Shout Outs to- (in no particular order)

OurLadyOfSorrows14

Thetroublew/love…

Soxbabe

BlondeSurferBabe

Georgiaum (I will always be your fair Feroza lol)

ZephZero

Summerlandlover

Mia (Kisses,c u at school)

Sinead (Talk to me on MSN coz chances r I'm bored)

Bardie (Love you forever)

Sweetie

BridgetsTwin

JusttheGirl

CreativeGenius.

Thanks to all of you!


End file.
